


2am

by Sneakygron3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Samantha "Sam" arias/Alex Danvers - Freeform, alex danvers - Freeform, alex danvers/sam arias - Freeform, alex x sam, sam arias - Freeform, sam x alex, samantha arias - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakygron3/pseuds/Sneakygron3
Summary: Alex finds out Sam is reign





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Hey guys so, this is basically from Alex's pov mainly. Hope you guys like it!**

 

* * *

 

 

I’ve tried to pride myself on the ability to be there for the ones I love. So it wasn’t out of the ordinary to receive a phone call at 2am that had me on my motorbike and speeding to the source of said phone call. Sam had come into our lives when Lena had bought Catco, and just like a flower she had planted a seed in my heart and slowly but surely it had started to bloom.

She was worried, scared even. But like I said, I pride myself on being there. From late night phone calls, to not being able to sleep. Hell I’ve even grown attached to her daughter, and find myself often watching her when there is nobody else.

So here I am, 2:07am grabbing my jacket and keys and heading out the door. I start my motorbike and before I can take off my phone buzzes in my jacket pocket. Its Kara, she wants to know if I’m alright. I shoot her a quick text explaining that Sam can’t sleep and I’ll drop by tomorrow morning. Placing my phone back into my pocket I set off towards Sam’s house. It doesn’t take me long to get there, considering there isn’t any traffic on the road.

Sam gave me a spare key after about the 3rd time of me coming over late. She wanted to make sure that I’d be able to get in, and not just for the late phone calls I receive so often. Once inside I make my way up the stairs, Ruby’s door is open so I peek in on her to make sure she’s sleeping okay, ever since the 5th  night I had come over it had just become habit. Some could say it was just my DEO training kicking in.

Sam’s door was closed, but I don’t bother knocking. I’m sure she heard me come up the stairs. I don’t say anything at first but we lock eyes and I can see where she’s been crying. I make my way over to the top right drawer of her dresser and find the pair or sweat pants and tank top I leave over here just for nights like these. Walking over to the bathroom I quickly change and make my way back out into the bedroom. The lamp is on now, and Sam’s back is to me but I can see where she pulled the covers back and has made room for me on the bed.

Without a thought I climb into bed and scoot in close, wrapping my arms around her. My right hand finds hers and she’s already intertwining them. Nights like these I wish I could take all her pain away, wish I could single handedly find out the solution about what’s going on with her. But instead I hold her while she tries to sleep and let her know that I’m here for whatever she needs.

I can hear her sigh and I know what’s coming next, it happens every time I’m here. She kisses our intertwined hands and she asks me if I believe that she’s going to be okay. I don’t hesitate when I tell her yes, because deep down I do believe she will be okay. I hear a sniffle and she whispers a quiet thank you to me and all I can do is hold her tighter.

Her breathing finally evens out around 3am and I’m able to close my eyes to get a few hours of sleep. I wake up 5 hours later to an empty bed and a note stuck to the pillow next to me, it seems she’s had an emergency at L-Corp and had to leave early this morning, but if I’ll let her she wants to make it up to me. At the bottom of the note is something new, 3 simple words that have my heart skip a beat. There in writing are the words I love you and it takes everything in me not to speed to L-Corp and kiss her senseless.

I put the clothes I came over with back on and throw the sweats and tank into the laundry basket. Making my way down stairs I can already here Ruby in the kitchen probably cleaning up her breakfast. She isn’t surprised to see me and when she’s done washing out her bowl she comes over and gives me a hug. I know she’s worried about her mom, I can see it in her eyes anytime she asks me if Sam is okay. Ruby knows I wouldn’t let anything ever happen to her mother, so I reassure her that whatever it is, we’ll tackle it together.

I decide to drop Ruby off at school and silently thank myself for bringing my spare helmet. Stopping by Noonan’s I pick up Kara’s usually and head over to her apartment, the door opens before I can even stick my key into the deadbolt. She looks at me sympathetically before she snatches the bag of donuts in my right hand. Before I can sit down she asks me if I had gotten any sleep last night, I know this is her way of really asking if Sam had been the one to get sleep so I smile and tell her yes.

It’s not long before Kara is off to Catco and I’m headed towards to DEO, figuring I could shower and change once there. Upon arriving I notice multiple agents gearing up, Jonn fills me in about Supergirl having another run in with Reign and another supposed world killer. Before I even get the chance to gear up Supergirl comes flying in, battered and bruised. She’ll have to spend a few hours under the sunlamps. Walking over to me and J’onn she places the mask that Reign usually wears with her costume in front of us. I can see the tears forming in her eyes and I know whatever she is going to tell us next is going to be bad. She locks eyes with me and for a moment I can feel my heart racing, the next words that leave her mouth are the last thing I hear before I black out.

“It’s Sam.”

 

* * *

 

**Thanksss for reading [:**

 


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in the med bay wasn’t on my list of things to do today, the beeping from the heart monitor I’m hooked up to has started to give me a headache. As I sit up I realize I’m not alone, Winn stands in the doorway looking down the hall.

“What’s going on, what exactly happened?” I start

Winn turns around to look at me, he’s paler than he normally is. He doesn’t say anything for a long moment, just looks at me with sad eyes. Internally I’m freaking the hell out and I don’t know if I should bolt from this hospital bed or stay put, all I know is that Kara will have the answer.

“Where’s Kara Winn?” I ask him

He throws his thumb up in the opposite direction and mumbles something that sounds close to ‘I’ll go find her’ and he’s out the door.

If I’m quick enough I can gather my things and escape out of this god awful room. The only thing in my mind is to search the med bay and make sure Sam and Ruby are okay. I just get done lacing up my boots when someone speaks from the door.

“Danvers where do you think you’re going?” Jonn asks.

I sigh and look up, there’s no use in lying to him. He knows exactly what I’m thinking about, knows exactly who I’m thinking of. I stand and face him, and for the first time it’s like I’m seeing a different side of him. He’s rigid and slightly shaky. I can tell he’s holding something back and it only makes me worried even more.

“You know where I’m going Jonn, I have to make sure she’s okay, make sure reign didn’t hurt her.” I say as I take a step forward.

He steps into the room and tries to give me a reassuring smile but it comes out more like a grimace. He walks over and places his hand on my shoulder, and I know he’s trying to comfort me but I can’t help but feel like something is very wrong.

“Everything’s fine Alex, Kara will be here any minute with Ms. Luthor and we’ll explain everything that’s going on.”

There’s no use in fighting it, Jonn’s right, I need to wait on Kara. After all if something did happen to Sam or Ruby, I’m going to need my sister to get me through it. I’m to exhausted to put up the energy to fight my way past Jonn anyway, not to mention he’s much stronger than me and if he really wanted to he could make me stay put in this room.

I hear voices coming from the hallway not to far from the room I’m in. I can make out Kara and Lena’s voice but the third voice I’m not exactly sure who it belongs to, then again it is slightly muffled. Me and Jonn both look towards the door as the voices get closer.

“I’ll go in and explain everything and you and Ruby go find Winn, I’m sure he would love to hang out with you guys for the time being.” I hear Kara say.

“Alright, I love you and please come find me when you’re done and let Alex know that I’m here for her.” Says Lena

It takes everything in me not to bolt out the door, the muffled voice it seems like happened to be Ruby and I won’t feel any better if I don’t check on her and make sure she’s okay. But something stops me from running. No its not Jonn, its Lena telling what is supposed to be Supergirl she loves her. I take a step back away from the door and away from Jonn as I try and wrap my head around it. Lena loves Supergirl, does that mean she knows that she’s Kara?

I don’t even hear Kara tell Lena she loves her to, my minds to preoccupied on figuring out what’s going on with Sam since I know that Ruby is now fine, and figuring out why Kara hasn’t told me she’s apparently dating? Is that even the right word? Lena Luthor. Maybe I should tackle one thing at a time, figure out if Sam is okay, my sisters love life can come after everything’s settled down.

Kara walks into the room and Jonn whispers something to her, he looks at me for a brief second and nods before he walks out of the med bay room. I sit down on the edge of the bed because I know whatever Kara is going to tell me is going to be bad. I watch as she walks over and sits down next to me, she grabs my hand and gives it a light squeeze.

“Hey, you gave us quite a scare earlier.” She says.

“Kara what’s going on? All I remember is seeing you, seeing Reigns mask and hearing Sam’s name and then nothing. Please for the love of all that is holy don’t tell me that Reign hurt her” I ask.

She pulls her hand out of mine and adjusts her glasses, it’s a nervous quirk she’s picked up over the years. I know whatever she tells me next is either going to piss me off or hurt me tremendously and I’m starting to get scared.

“Alex, Reign didn’t hurt Sam” She starts off.

“Oh thank g-“ I’m cut off before I can even finish.

“I hurt Sam” She says

I stand up and back away from her. I begin to pace the room to let off some of the sudden anger that has engulfed me, sitting down would just make things worse. I can’t stop the tears that have already begun and I don’t know if I want to. Maybe she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and because of Reign she got hurt? Because Kara wouldn’t hurt Sam on purpose. Before I know it Kara is in front of me holding onto my shoulders, tears threating to fall in her eyes. Apparently I had said that out loud.

I watch as Kara’s lips move “When Reigns mask came off, all that stood before me was Sam. She’s locked up right now for her safety and ours, if you want I can take you down to go see her.”

All I can do is sob and cling to Kara. I’ll find a way to fix this, even if it kills me.

 

* * *

 

**Sorry for any mistakes fjkdafjdl**

 


End file.
